


revenge fantasy of choice

by santanico



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Murder, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison promises to make Ezra disappear. She would do anything to protect the - her - girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	revenge fantasy of choice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sonja (http://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyshouseplant) for doing a little brainstorming with me. Admittedly I'm totally behind on PLL canon and haven't seen any of season 4 besides spoilers, and Ezra possibly being A and Alison being alive were enough for me. So please excuse that this probably has a lot of errors with regards to canon and just bask in Ezra being GONE. I hate that dude.

In the sense of lasting devotion, four girls and their love for a vicious queen are impossible to ignore.

Alison pushes Aria’s hair behind her ear, thin fingers tracing the warm skin of Aria’s neck. Aria’s face is red, eyes bleary and full of tears.

Alison pulls her into a tight hug, stroking her hair. Aria’s fingers cling to the back of her black dress, the loose fabric knotting up. Her breath comes in harsh puffs, labored as she tries to power through.

“If he hurt you,” Alison says, pulling back and guiding her fingertips over Aria’s blotted cheeks, “then he should be punished.”

Aria nods again and again, her head shaking and hair falling unevenly now over her shoulders and down her back.

Alison smiles with a vague, almost indistinguishable quirk of her lips. “It’s all gonna be alright.”

-

Emily’s voice is distant. “What did she tell you?” Aria looks at her and blinks, then crawls closer, glancing across Emily’s bedroom at Spencer. Spencer sits across from them at Emily’s desk, her hands intertwined on her lap. Her jeans fit so well they could have been ironed flat, and her eyes stare straight at the wall, as if uncomprehending. Aria licks her lips and turns back to Emily.

The heater rumbles, the only sound in the room that could be empty otherwise.

“He should be punished,” Aria says, repeating Alison’s words. She doesn’t know what they mean. She pictures Alison holding a knife and standing over Ezra. She imagines Ezra yelling, maybe screaming, and it seems like an image from a horror film. She giggles and Emily looks at her, narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

“He’s A. He’s been in it since the start. I…” Aria stops, and the words drop into a hole with everything else she’s never said but wanted to. Emily looks away, back at Spencer, still frowning. “There’s nothing else to it. It’s the only choice. We’re too far gone to do anything else. And he can’t…he can’t keep…”

“Aria.” Spencer’s voice is strained. She stands and clambers onto the bed, grabbing Aria’s arm and yanking her into a hug. Aria absorbs the warmth immediately, wrapping her arms tightly around Spencer’s thin waist. It’s like she’s barely there. It’s like they’re barely there.

-

Hanna stares with quiet perseverance. Aria’s always admired that quality; Hanna doesn’t stand down when faced by adversity. Alison being alive is another blip on her radar, usually so perfect, and at this point they’ve seen enough death that another body is just as fair as the rest of them.

“He had it coming,” Hanna eventually says, shrugging her petite shoulders. Aria watches as she stands up and goes into her refrigerator, pulling out the orange juice. “D’you want some?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Orange juice. She wonders if there’s any orange juice at her house.

Hanna hands her a glass and then pours her own. Aria drinks. She wonders how Alison will do it. Will it be satisfying? Alison can keep them safe, that much seems clear. Alison’s been running and been faking her death for some two years. Surely she can manage to kill Ezra Fitz. Surely he isn’t as good as he’d like them to think he is.

-

Aria watches the news with her mother.

Ella stands, horrified.

A local teacher, Ezra Fitz, was proclaimed missing this morning by city police. After missing work for two days without calling in, the school principal called the police. His home has been visited and searched. No evidence has been found supporting that this could possibly be a kidnapping or murder. Any information or tips should be relayed to the Rosewood Police Department.

The newscaster goes on to talk about a school shooting in Southern California. Ella turns and looks at her daughter.

Aria watches the screen and comments, “It’s a bit sad, isn’t it?”

Ella sinks into the couch. Aria doesn’t flinch.

-

Alison meets them again in a wooded area outside of town. Emily drives them there, and Aria watches Spencer’s hands twisting and shaking on her lap. Hanna presses her forehead to the glass window and says things under her breath.

Aria smiles when she sees Alison.

Alison blows her a kiss, ethereal.

It rains.


End file.
